


Is le Ríthe iad na Corónacha

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flowers, Fluff, Gaeilge | Irish Language, M/M, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Thorin, Bilbo, agus bláthanna.





	Is le Ríthe iad na Corónacha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crowns Are For Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030106) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Tá sé tamall ó tháinig tú ag bualadh ar mo dhoras, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Níor tháinig mé le láimh folamh."

"I ndáiríre? Lig dom a fheiceáil ansin."

"Anseo."

"Coróin bhláth?"

"Is le ríthe iad na corónacha."

"Cinnte, ach an áit dheireanach a chonaic mé ceann amháin ar bharr ceann óg Marigold. Ag a bainise."

"Oibríonn sé sin mar an gcéanna."

"Conas mar sin?"

"..."

"..."

"Ó! Bhuel, ná bí chomh neirbhíseach sin, is mór an amaid tú. Ar ndóigh, beidh mé!"


End file.
